Salir del hoyo
by Aroa Malfoy
Summary: Edward se ha ido y Bella tiene que seguir adelante. Por suerte cuenta con un apoyo incondicional, aunque todo le recuerde a él...


Mis peores temores acababan de confirmarse. Estaba cuestionándose el final de nuestra relación. Creo que en ese mismo momento pude escuchar como mi corazón se paraba a la espera del temido desenlace en el que yo no iba a acabar demasiado bien. Esperé con la respiración sostenida a que siguiera con su charla, pero tal vez esperaba por mi parte otro tipo de reacción.

En ese mismo momento solté su mano de la mía, su contacto me quemaba. No podía concebir que después de todos los momentos por los que había pasado nuestras relación ahora me dijese que se aburría. Ahora lo pienso y no recuerdo las palabras, solo sé que escuchaba mi corazón, frío, dolorido, solo el mío. Su corazón parado no me permitía más que eso, más que el saber que estaba ahí. Volví al lugar inicial, a mi cama, de donde no debí haber salido y simplemente esperé que el agujero sanase.

Me desperté dolorida. Mi cuello se había resentido después de haber estado toda la noche durmiendo en posición fetal, pero al menos no me había roto de nuevo. Ali estaba allí, dormida junto a mí en la cama, y supe que nunca le iba a poder agradecer todo lo que ella estaba haciendo por mí. Cuando me levanté de la cama ella habló.

- Por favor Bella, no te vayas de mi vida… Yo no voy a abandonarte, no lo hagas tu conmigo- estaba hablando de mí…en sueños. Supe que no podía hacerlo. No podía alejarme de ella. Su hermano me había dañado, pero ella me necesitaba…tanto como yo a ella. Era uno de los pilares que me mantenían en pie en esos momentos. Si ella no estuviera sobre esa cama yo aun seguiría llorando, y no quería que se debatiera entre su hermano o yo. Era su familia al fin y al cabo. A todo el mundo le habían roto el corazón alguna vez. ¿Por qué entonces no podía dejar de pensar en todos los momentos que habíamos pasado? Era algo de mi cabeza, seguro que me había vuelto masoquista pero no podía evitar recordar el color de mi chándal era su favorito, que ese recogido de pelo lo llevaba en la playa o que las ojeras me las había provocado él otras noches. Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza y suspiré. Alice se despertó en ese momento y miró mi chándal con cara de reproche.

- Tú lo entiendes…hoy no puedo. Será uno de los pocos que me veas puestos después, lo prometo- ella asintió simplemente.

- Bella …¿puedo pedirte algo?- me dijo con una mirada seria. Ella nunca estaba tan callada, ni hablaba con ese tono de voz.

- Adelante- le dije. Se notaba la pesadez en mi voz, pero no era nada calculado a propósito.

- No te cierres a mí, por favor. No soportaría perderte. Eras una hermana para mí, me haría mucho daño. Mi casa siempre va a tener un lugar para ti y no quiero que me alejes. ¿De acuerdo?

No me salieron las palabras, simplemente atravesé la distancia que nos separaba en dos zancadas y la abracé con el poco amor que quedaba dentro de mi ser. Él se lo había llevado todo.

- No me dejes caer. Te prometo que en algún momento voy a salir del agujero, solo quiero saber que vas a estar arriba para arroparme.

- No dudes de que me tienes para lo que sea, no tienes ni que pedirlo. Siempre, recuérdalo. Sé que él te ha roto y te ha vaciado, que no tienes nada más que dar, pero lucha, por mi, por Charlie…él y Reneé aún te necesitan.

Efectivamente, los días pasaban y yo no me salía de mi rutina, era todo planeado al minuto, para que no me diese tiempo a pensar. Pero aun así, lo hacía. Pensaba demasiado en ello. Cuando estaba en el colegio los recuerdos me golpeaban, en la ducha mis lágrimas se confundían con el agua. Probablemente eran los peores días de mi vida, y a pesar de habérselo prometido a mi amiga no me sentí capaz de salir del círculo vicioso en el que había entrado. Contaba con el tiempo escaso. Iba al colegio, comía, estudiaba durante dos horas, hacía la tarea, leía el libro más difícil de comprender, cenaba y me acostaba. Durante la primera semana mis notas bajaron considerablemente, y estuvieron a punto de llevarme con la jefa de estudios. Esforzándome como nunca, mis notas dieron un vuelvo general. Casi todo sobresalientes y algún ocasional ocho. El estudio ocupaba mi mente durante la mayor parte del día y eso hacía bien.

Mi corazón se encogía cuando veía pasar un coche plateado, o cuando llovía. Pero aun así seguía amando la lluvia. Y desearía poder odiarle, pero no entraba dentro de mis capacidades. El caso es que yo le había querido durante mucho tiempo, tanto que aun le quiero, y desearía que estuviera conmigo, pero no estaba, y yo cada día me encontraba más sumida en esa lluvia de recuerdos que me atormentaba. Quería gritarle, decirle en su cara que era un idiota, que me había roto el corazón y que por su culpa tal vez su hermana sufriría, que yo no era capaz de dar dos pasos sin recordarle, que era un estúpido integral. Y lo único que podía hacer era meterme en mi cama y llorar, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Me odiaba a mí misma por haber pensado en un "felices y comieron perdices". Estaba harta de ese estúpido tópico porque ahora era consciente de que todo eso eran mierdas que te vendían a la edad de cinco años, y te las grababan a fuego en la cabeza. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era eso.

Salir del hoyo.

A la luz del día todo se veía desde otra perspectiva. Iba a salir, tarde o temprano lo conseguiría. No hubiera podido sin su apoyo, pero todos se habían volcado especialmente en mi. Sobre todo Ali. Había notado que le costaba más de la cuenta permanecer cerca de mí. No era muy difícil conocer la razón. Pero aun así se había mantenido firme a mi lado y no se había echado atrás con mis estúpidos cambios de humor. Definitivamente no, no quería salir, era lo que menos me apetecía en esos momentos, pero sin embargo, no sé en qué extraño momento, comprendí que esa no era la actitud, que me estaba haciendo daño a mí misma y a la gente de mi alrededor. Y mientras un resquicio de luz apareciese en mi vida, yo no sería capaz de dejar que me ganase la oscuridad. Me tenía a mí misma, aun estaba entera. Y eso era todo lo importante.

**He de reconocer que es un trocito de mi historia original adaptada, pero me recordó y no pude evitarlo. Sé que probablemente esté mal redactado, pero en el momento que lo escribí mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío y fue mi válvula de escape.**


End file.
